How the Broken Heart Heals Part1
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: This is my Taiora contest entry. Sora has forsaken every memory of Tai that she had had after he broke her heart, but will her heart stay that way when Tai comes back? Or will she find out feelings that she had never felt. Taiora R
1. How the Broken Heart Heals

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot, and I'm not even sure about that!

WTL: Here's my entry for the Taiora contest, I hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# 

# 

# 

# How the Broken Heart Heals

# 

# 

# An apartment building…

It had been one long year since she had seen him.One year since her heart had broken, one long year that she had to be without him.He had left her one bright fall morning, when the birds were singing and the world had seemed so wonderful!

# Flashback mode…

_ _

_"SORA! HEY SORA!" Sora turned around and saw her love run up to her.She smiled at his disheveled brown hair, and unbelievably kind brown eyes._

_ _

_"Yes Tai?What's wrong?" Tai wouldn't look at her! He refused to meet her gaze! Sora knew something was wrong._

_ _

_"Sora I have something really important to tell you…" _

_ _

_"What is it?" _

_ _

_"I can't see you anymore.Tomorrow I'm leaving to visit my grandparents in Europe, and they invited me to stay with them for a year.I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship, and besides I think that you'll be happier without me." Sora felt tears well up in her eyes, and she looked at Tai.Everything seemed unreal, and fuzzy, except for Tai._

_ _

_"Why? Why Tai?What did I do wrong?" Sora felt her tears slide down her cheeks, and the only clear thing was Tai's eyes, the eyes that she had thought she would always love._

_ _

_"No Sora it's not you, it's me. I really have to go Sora, bye." Sora watched the one person that she had thought would never hurt her walk away, out of her life.Sliding down to the ground she sobbed, and sobbed.She thought that the hurt would never go away._

_ _

__Eventually her heart had healed, but she had vowed that she would never let anyone hurt her ever again. But Sora didn't know one thing, Tai had returned.

_The next day, the first day of school…_

Sora took one last glance in the mirror, before leaving.Her auburn hair was held back with two clips, and her school uniform was neat and tidy.Her own two reddish brown eyes twinkled back at her and on her lips was a small smile.Nodding she quickly grabbed her school bag and headed to school. 

Once she had started walking down the street she had been joined with her friends Mimi, Yolei, and Kari.

"Hey Sora! Did you hear the latest news?" (Mimi)

"No. What is it?" (Sora)

"Well I found out from Kari, since she has the best info on Tai." (Yolei)

Sora felt a quick flutter in her chest at the sound of Tai's name but she quickly shook it off.

"Well, what's the news?" (Sora)

"It's that-" But Kari had been interrupted by the arrival of T.K., Davis, Izzy, and Cody.

"Hey guys what's up?" (T.K.)

"Oh nothing we were about to tell Sora that-" (Mimi)

"Hey where's Matt?" (Yolei)

"Oh he was just going to show –" (T.K.)Sora didn't hear what he said next because someone had knocked her bag onto the floor.

"-around the school." (T.K.)

"Who was he escorting around school again?" (Sora)

"Didn't you hear?" (Izzy)

"No, I had to pick up my backpack." (Sora)

"Oh, anyway T.J. had said that Matt was showing-" But Davis was interrupted by the bell. Sora quickly shouldered her bag and rushed off to her first period class, yelling, "Tell Matt and whoever he's showing around school I said hi"!

Then as she turned around someone accidentally tripped her.Glancing up she got a brief glance of the guy, but then mumbling a quick sorry she scrambled off.

_At the end of the school day…_

Sora walked toward the tennis courts, lost in her thoughts.The guy she had bumped into that morning seemed so familiar, but it couldn't be! He was at his grandparents house! Or could it be that- NAH! Sora quickly shook her head and joined her tennis team.Laughing and talking they all started to practice, and Sora forgot about everything around her as she felt herself get absorbed in the game.Little did she now that her friends were all, note the word all, were sitting in the bleachers.

_On the bleachers…_

Tai sat with all his old friends as he watched _her _play.The graceful way she moved, the easy way she returned a ball, the way she got so absorbed in the game.

How could he have let her go? Tai had thought that maybe if he left her for a year he would forget, forget the love and feelings, but he hadn't.He hated the reason why he had had to break her heart for, and he hoped that she would at least listen to her story.

The sound of clapping broke through his thoughts and he realized that practice was over.He saw Sora climb up toward them, and he saw they shock on her lovely face when she saw him, and he quickly hurried forward.He vaguely noticed that the others seemed to drift their own way, so that they could be alone.

_Sora…_

It was him, he had the same dark brown hair, and soulful brown eyes. As he walked toward her she felt her heart thump and as Tai reached her she felt her heart soften.

"Hey Sora, how've you been?" His voice was the same, husky and caring.

"I'm fine Tai.I didn't know you were moving back!" (Sora)

"Well I just felt like it was time to come home, back to my friends, and _you_."

As Tai stared at into her eyes, she felt as if she had finally found what was missing, but then she remembered, and she felt her heart harden.

"I don't want to hear it Tai."

"But Sora let me explain!"

"Tai you don't have to explain that you hurt and killed me that day." 

"Sora if you'll just listen to me-!" 

"NO! Tai if you think that you can break my heart one day, and expect me to welcome you with open arms, well you're wrong!"With that Sora whirled around and was about to leave when she felt someone grip her arm.She felt herself get whirled around and felt Tai press his lips to hers.To her dismay, as he pressed his lips to hers, it felt _right_!Struggling away from him, she looked full into his face and-.

_Tai…_

Tai thought that Sora had finally softened, but then her eyes seemed to harden and he felt a sting of a slap on his face.Putting his hand on his cheek he watched her as she ran off.He felt the presence of the others around him, and he said, "What did I do? I never meant to hurt her, if I could do it all over again I would never had listened!"

_Sora…_

Sora sat in the garden by her house.Surrounded by the cheerful flowers she felt her tears lessen, and slowly her sobbing quieted into whimpers.Looking around she saw different flowers each representing love, forgiveness, and rebirth.The fragrance of the flowers weaved around her, and the light sparkled in glimmering crystals on the petals.Gazing at the light she felt herself drift into a dream of all the past happiness she had had with Tai.

_1 hour later…_

Sora felt a presence somewhere around her.Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around.Glancing around she saw a bundle of flowers by the gate of the fence, she picked it up and noticed a card hanging from the roses.

_Dear Sora,_

_Sora if you'll just give me a chance I can explain. I still love you, don't you remember all the good times we had?All the laughter we shared? If you'll just meet me at the park at 7:00 tonight, I promise I'll explain everything.Just give me a chance!_

__

_-Taichi Kamiya_

_ _

Sora sniffed and realized that the flowers he had given her, were their flowers.She felt her tears drop onto the beautiful silken yellow petals of the rose.Why did it have to be so difficult to hate him? Why did she still care for him? Why did he have to come back?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Silverhawk I really tried to keep it in one chapter but I just couldn't do it! PLEEZ REVIEW this, please? Anyway Flames are welcome and good luck to all the other Taiora writers!


	2. How the Broken Heart Heals - (end)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the songs or anything else that isn't original!

WTL: This is _note_ a Taiora. I'm sorry to all the Mimato Lovers and Takari lovers, but I promise to finish Home For Christmas soon! I just have to enter this contest!You can kill me later! Then again yelling is _MUCH_ better then being dead.

Deep announcer voice coming out of nowhere: AND NOW!

Chibi-Blaze: Where did he come from?

Li: Yeah, and better yet who is he?

Biyo: First time I ever saw him here! HEY! WTL, do _you_ know who he is?

WTL: Actually come to think of it, no!

Announcer guy in deflated deep voice: :sigh: I came from the studio next door, my name is Brian Smith, and I was hired to do this whole introduce the story thing two days ago!

Everybody: OH!

Announcer guy with a deep voice again: NOW! Tai and Sora once desperately in love, had broken off because of unknown circumstances created known only by Taichi Kamiya! Sora had thought that she had forgotten about her once love, but indeed she found out that it was the contrary! Tai returned and now Sora's once calm, serene life was shaken to its very core! What will happen now that Tai has returned to challenge everything that Sora had thought was true in her life? Will she continue in her lonely ways or will she risk her heart again? Read on and find out!

WTL: :quietly to the others: Who rights his stuff?

Li: I dunno.

Biyo: Now you can go ahead to the story. I really gotta talk to WTL about writing these super long pre story-things!

# How The Broken Heart Heals

## At Sora's apartment…

Sora sat in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling._What was she going to do?Should she go and listen to Tai? Or should she just ignore the note?But what if her heart got broken again? What if she cracked?_Sora couldn't stand it anymore, picking up the phone she dialed in Mimi's phone number.

"Hello?" (Mimi)

"Mimi hey, it's me Sora, could you hang on a second?" (Sora)

"Sure!" (Mimi)

"I'll be right back." With that Sora quickly switched lines and three-wayed Kari.

"Hey, Mimi you still there?" (Sora)

"Yeah, who did you call?" (Mimi)

"Hello? Kamiya residence." (Kari)

"Hey Kari!" (Sora)

"Hi!" (Mimi)

"Sora! Mimi! What's up?" (Kari)

"Is Tai there?" (Sora)

"No he's at Matt's house. Why?" (Kari)

"Yeah, Sora you're acting really weird." (Mimi)

"You guys, I need help." (sora)

"What's wrong Sora?" (Kari)

"It's just-well, ever since Tai came back, I've felt really, well I've just been feeling like I don't know myself." (Sora)

"Oh, Sora spill it! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" (Mimi)

"I didn't know that it was affecting me that much, until right now.When he left I felt as if my heart had been torn into two pieces, it was as if he had taken a part of me with him.When I got over the hurt, I vowed not to let any boy hurt me in that way ever again." (Sora)

"That's why you never got close to any other boys this year!" (Mimi)

"Yeah, you were acting a little cold to the boys that you knew liked you." (Kari)

"Yeah, well it didn't work." (Sora)

"What do you mean?" (Mimi)

"You see, when my heart healed I thought I had forgotten about Tai, but I hadn't.I just realized that today.It's just as strong as ever, and I don't know what to do! Help me, please!I feel as if I'm falling apart."At those last words, Sora's voice wavered and Kari and Mimi must have heard the waver in her voice, because they both started to talk in sympathetic voices."

"Oh Sora! I wish I could help you, but I don't know what to do!All I can say is that you must listen to your heart, and let it be your guide." (Mimi)

"Sora, I'm not going to side with my brother, but I know that you know deep inside your heart, that you can't let him go without a second chance.It's up to you, but remember that no matter what you choose, we'll always stand by your side." (Kari)

Sora felt the tears well up in her eyes, and closing her eyes she realized that what they had both said was true, and she whispered in a voice full of emotion, "Thanks you guys.You're the best."

"Your welcome. Bye, and good luck." (Mimi)

"I know you'll do what's best. Bye Sora." (Kari)

"Bye." And as Sora hung up she quickly wiped her eyes dry, and looked up with eyes full of calm serenity.Glancing at the note lying on the bed she knew what her decision was.

_7:00 the park…_

Sora stood waiting patiently for Tai.She had dressed to kill, with a short spaghetti strap dress that brought out the red in her hair and eyes, and over it she wore a sheer mist green shirt that added warmth to her cheeks.Smiling she knew that she looked good, and she knew that tonight wouldn't dissapoint her. Hearing a rustling she turned around, and her breath quickened.

Tai stood there, looking as handsome as she remembered.He held out a bouquet of the most exquisite yellow roses to her, and as she took them, she felt his dark brown eyes watching her every move.She felt his gaze as she studied the roses and felt him smile as she lost herself in the delicate smell of the roses.Gathering up all her courage she looked up into his wonderful brown eyes, and felt herself lose herself in them.In his deep brown eyes she saw courage, love, and faith, the trademark courage of his soul, his never-ending love and gentleness, and the faith that everything would be all right.She loved those eyes, they were always there for her giving her all the strength she needed, and she savored the feeling of being able to look at them again, after so long.

## Tai…

As Tai handed Sora the bouquet of roses he watched her.He hadn't seen her in such a long time, and he took in all that he could.Watching her he was reminded of all the reasons why he loved her. The gentle way she handled things, showing how much she cared for everything, the sweet curve of her neck as she inhaled the fragrance suggested innocence, and the way she stood just proved her independence.Then she looked up, and Tai felt himself get filled with bliss, this was the feature that he loved most about her.

Her deep, liquid scarlet eyes revealed so much about her soul!Out of her eyes you saw inner strength, calm fire, and love, the strength to go on living everyday, the strength that people grew to rely on, the calm fire that was always there to remind you that inside there was a calm and gentle person that wouldn't be pushed around, and the love that was her very essence, the love that enclosed everyone around her.

Tai noticed a tear start to slowly slide down her cheek, and he reached out to wipe it away.

## Sora…

As Tai wiped away the tear from my cheek I remembered how he had always been there to comfort me, how he had always let me cry on his shoulder, no matter what.The way that she had come to rely on him always being there, and the way that he had somehow become part of her heart, her essence, her soul, and as she stared into his eyes she knew that she had found the missing piece of her heart, the part that had been waiting for her all along.

## Tai…

As Tai touched her smooth skin, he remembered how Sora had always been there to lift him up when the world was down, and the way that everything always seemed brighter when she was around.Tai forgot the speech he had been planning to make, the only thing that he could see was Sora as she stood before him, realizing that he had finally come home after a long time of wandering he had found the arms that welcomed him with opening arms, and slowly he leaned forward, his eyes slowly falling shut.

## Sora…

__Sora forgot everything about her past pain and remembered nothing, all that she could think of was right now.Synchronized with Tai's movements she too leaned forward until finally their lips touched, and Sora felt herself fill with exhilaration. Pulling him closer with her arms around his neck, she felt the love for him come bursting out of it's hiding place, and she realized that she had forgiven him along time ago.

## Tai…

To Tai the sky seemed to explode in fireworks, and he pulled Sora closer with his arm around her waist, and his hand tangled in her hair.He had longed for this all year, longed to pull her close and inhale her sweet scent. As they kissed he remembered everything Sora meant to him and he vowed that he would never give her up, ever again, no matter what happened.

## Sora…

When they finally pulled apart Sora felt whole again.

"Oh Tai! I'm so sorry! I've missed you so much!" (Sora)

"Me too Sora, I'm just glad to be here with you again!" (Tai)

"Tai, promise that you'll never leave me again!" (Sora)

"I never will, because I'll always be in your heart." (Tai)

At those words Sora wrapped Tai in a fierce hug, and inhaled his rich, spicy scent.

"Sora, you should know that you're the only girl for me." (tai)

"Really Tai?" (Sora)

"Really, I've seen you grow from a little girl to a caring teenager, and finally into a mature woman.I've watched you for this long, and I'm going to keep watching you." (Tai)

"Oh Tai! I could always count on you, and now you are permanently going to be a part of my life, until death do us part." (Sora)

"You're right Sora, because you are my past, present, and future." With that Tai picked Sora up and whirled her around, and around in his arms.Giggling she pecked him on the cheek, and when he let her back on the ground, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist.Looking up into his eyes she saw the fire of his love shining through, and she knew that the fire would always shine for her, and her alone.As they turned back to gaze at the stars, she heard some music drifting from the other side of the park, and Tai whispered into her ear, "Listen Sora their playing our song."Silently Sora agreed, and she whispered, "So this is how the broken heart heals."

Tai must of heard because he whispered, "What did you say Sora?" 

"Nothing Tai, I was just thinking how beautiful the stars are tonight." (Sora)

"Yep, but they aren't as pretty as you are." Tai grinned at Sora and gave her a quick kiss before they turned back to the stars, with the bouquet of roses lying serenely on the grass, and the music wafting around them.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
  
_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

Sora sat hunched up in the middle of her bed, staring at a box. The box was full of pictures of her and Tai, smiling, laughing holding hands.Her heart twisted at the memory of him, but she just pushed it aside, and glanced in one more time, saying a last goodbye to the memories, and slid the lid onto the box, and pushed it into the closet.

  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
  


Sora stared in shock when she saw Tai again for the first time in a year.She couldn't believe her eyes, it was him.HIM! With him came all the memories, memories that she had thought she had forsaken a long time ago but instead they were all coming back.

  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
  


There was the time they were little kids, and they had just met for the first time on the soccer field.She had gone their to practice her playing skills when she was about 5 years old, and she had saw Tai.At the time he had been so adorable and cute, with his daring smile asking her to play a game of soccer, they had become close friends after that.

  
If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that

She remembered the digiworld when she had been so worried about her crest, and she wasn't sure that it would glow, but Tai had always believed in her.He had helped her through that time and when her crest did glow he was the first one to congratulate her, and he had always known what she was capable of.Even back then in the digiworld.

  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
  


The memories of the times when they had walked along the grass in the park hand in hand.Talking about everything under the sun they had been the best of friends.They had known each other perfectly and on every date Tai would bring Sora a single yellow rose as a token of his affection.That rose had always been there little promise.

  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
  


Tai was watching Sora from afar. He had just told her that they couldn't be a couple and his heart reached out to the crying girl.He wanted so much to comfort her, to be there for her, to hug her, but he couldn't.From this minute forward Sora was going to hate his guts.

  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
  


When Tai glimpsed Sora for the first time in a year in the busy hallway, he was slack jawed.He remembered everything that had happened to them.He remembered the time that he had broken up with her for some silly reason, and he remembered the pain.

  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
  


Tai remembered the time that he had comforted Sora when they were both six years old.He had let her cry on his shoulder and hated her father for leaving Sora behind.Even at that young age he had cared and watched over Sora, hating everything that hurt her, and refusing to let anything that he could stop harm her.

  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  


There was that time in the digital world when Sora had been worried about going to Puppetmon's house, and when he looked at her he saw all the worry.He hadn't wanted her to worry so he assured her that he would take care of her.When he saw how her eyes lit up he realized just how much someone needed him and he felt warm inside knowing how much Sora cared for him.

  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  


A happy memory filtered through, of them as a couple walking through the fair, sharing a cotton candy.They were both happy and laughing, giggling and talking, acting like they were married.She had gotten a piece of cotton candy stuck on her nose and he lovingly had wiped it off and teased her with another piece.They had been so happy together.

  
If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
  


There was one last memory that they both shared this time, of when they were little kids.They were both sitting under there tree, and they were giggling about there last soccer match.Tai had looked up at Sora and said in his cute little boy voice, "Sowa? Are we gonna be best fwiends fowever?"Sora had looked back at Tai and said, "Of couwse Tai, fwiends fowever."Linking pinkies they laughed but Sora heard her mom calling, so she got up and gave Tai a little kiss on the cheek, and ran off.

  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we…  
  
  


As the last chords of the song ended Tai leaned forward he turned and whispered into her ear, "If you forgive me all this, If I forgive you all that, we forgive and forget, and it's all coming back to me now.Sora, I've been waiting to say this ever since the day I left, but Sora I love you."

Sora turned and took Tai's face in her hands, smiling she whispered back, "I know exactly what the song meant.I tried so hard to forget, but when I least expected it, it came back, and I realized that I had been fooling myself the whole time. I love you Tai."

With that they shared one last kiss.But this kiss was different, it wasn't of passion, or of longing, instead it was a promise.A promise that only they knew, a promise that was sealed deep into their hearts that would never be broken, ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: HAH! I DID IT! I KEPT IT WITHIN TWO PARTS!!!! Anyway I hope you liked it, I worked really hard on this, and May the best man win!I have to say this was a challenge. R&R Oh and the song belongs to Celine Dion, It's all coming back to me now.


End file.
